Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids typically include an enclosure or housing with one or more openings for a microphone that senses sound, hearing assistance device electronics including processing electronics, and a speaker or receiver to play processed sound for the wearer. When a completely-in-the-canal (CIC) type hearing aid is inserted and removed from the wearer's ear, wax or debris is often pushed or migrates into the microphone openings causing blockage of the acoustic inlet. If not regularly removed, such blockage can render the device inoperable and sometimes beyond repair.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for microphone protection for hearing assistance devices.